FrozenStuck
by adventurousGentleman
Summary: In Skaia's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear, born with a secret power so great, alone he stayed in fear. Although the force was hidden, one day, he let it go, and all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow. - "So you're not scared?" "He's my bro; he would never hurt me." - AO3 Link /works/1546622/chapters/3276059}
1. Vuelie

****This right here is the story of how I died.****

__Now__ __chill__, that was really just to get your attention. It's not that kinda story at all. But shit I had to draw you in somehow. Sorta like has to reel you in like those guys with those smiles that should be illegal in every goddamn country. Like they know damn well that with just a look or two you are gonna be clay in their hands. We are talking full on reenactment of that one famous pottery scene in that one ironic ass movie from the 90's. You know what I'm talking about. We've all been there, and if you're denying that, you are a goddamn liar. (Speaking of those kinds of smirks and shit, I could have just skipped to the part where I tell you about how badass and hella attractive 99% of the dudes in this tale are, cause dude, trust me when I say they fucking are and you would be reeled the fuck in, in under two seconds flat.)

But anyways, basically, what you need to know is that this thing had to happen, and did happen, before I could enlighten you to the sick ass tale that is the tale of Dirk Strider.

I mean, I guess it's sort of my story too, but more in the sort of I was there, all this shit happened, I got caught up in it, and lived to tell, more or less. Think of your basic fisherman's "one that got away" story here. But with less shit made up on the spot and that whole thing where the goddamn fish gets like four feet bigger and eight pounds heavier with each time the story is told. No this shit is straight up exactly how it happened, I swear on my dick, which for the record means a metric fuckton because hello what kinda dude puts that kinda national fucking treasure on the line over a stupid story, you know?

* * *

Alright, so I guess starting with the basics is probably a good idea, just in case you are that kid that constantly falls asleep in class and retains absolutely fucking nothing that anyone is saying except the more or less basic shit like "Oh yea and there was probably a castle somewhere in there". You wouldn't be wrong, honestly man, pat yourself on the back or whatever cause there is in fact a giant ass castle, filled with lots of people and the whole place is pretty much rainbows and butterflies like happiest little shit around.

Alternatively this shit would be fucking great if you're one of those dudes who needs to know every goddamn detail or if you're that future English teacher with the symbolic metaphor shit up your ass spewing stuff like "Oh hell yea the insignificant ass light there definitely isn't cause it's dark as hell in there no fucking way. No that shit is there to represent wisdom because wow how did you not know that light is wisdom, it /__obviously__/ has no other purpose, not like the dude is gonna trip and fall and probably accidentally knock some shit down or freak the fuck out because it's pitch black in there, psssshhh" Okay, all of that aside, you are whatever you are, and whatever you are is gonna take a plunge into some more or less boring ass historical background shit that's actually sort of important but not. No worries, I'll try to spice this shit up, I'm not really down with any of you dying of boredom on me now, mostly cause I really don't wanna deal with any more magic or whatever going on.

A'ight, let's dive right in there, I've got the heavy ass book of bullshit and badass fairy tales and like every one, this one starts off with your standard cliche "__Once Upon A Time- "__ Okay fuck it, I'm paraphrasing this shit from here on out, that thing's got too many hella boring parts. Consider this your SparkNotes equivalent of the intro-ish section like the first few I dunno twenty pages or so. I'll keep the relevant pictures though, cause __honestly__ here, what use is a book without pictures, you feel? A'ight. So basically there's this sweet kingdom called Skaia and basically the place is mostly centered around this sweet ass castle, which, total shocker here, has a royal family and everything just chillin' in it.

Now I should probably mention that there's some sort of legend about how under a full moon on the seasonal solstice that given a special ass kid with a huge potential and important destiny that they are blessed, or cursed as some might venture to argue loudly and panicked to some while throwing a bitch fit, with an embrace of the element associated with that season. So basically like if you're born on the summer solstice and you're one special snowflake, you're probably gonna get some summery power like controlling light. Sounds pretty rad, right? Well you probably forgot this shit is a fairy tale kinda thing, so being slower than Internet Explorer, you forgot there's gotta be a catch.

So you're probably thinking it's some sort of King Midas situation or something here, but you're wrong man, so instead of asking questions __every five seconds__ like someone watching a movie with their best bro who's seen it before and wants spoilers, chill for a sec and wait the few seconds for the dramatic pause and pan out of the shot. You're prolly not supposed to know this early on but fuck it, I'm telling you. Emotions and feelings and all that warm and fuzzy bullshit pretty much governs those magical abilities, so basically it's the blind leading the blind here.

Draw whatever conclusions you want there bro.

Aight so lemme just start by giving you a little eye candy here via imagination. Feast your eyes on the rad ass castle Skaia. It's a big ass castle with all the normal castle shit, assuming castle shit is pretty consistent. The place is just your average one on the inside with a metric fuckton of rooms and confusing halls akin to some museum, not quite a labyrinth considering it doesn't have any sweet mythical guards here or Bowie. Just endless amounts of books and fine art. And by fine art I mean some fine art and then some nudes that we just sorta play off like they're tasteful and artsy when we all know nudes are nudes, right? Some old dude had to draw that plush ass rump either way, doesn't matter how "tastefully" it's done. Not that I was complaining here.

But anyways... The outside's hella sweet right? I mean it could just be really shitty and the whole you know 'only ever being on the inside makes the shit on the outside look better' thing in play here though. Did I mention that whole thing yet? Nah?

Oh well that ain't exactly top fucking notch priority at the second here man so keep your panties on.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The remainder of the chapters will be from either the second or third person point of view, minus this one. Basically, this chapter and hopefully the final chapter will be the metaphorical black sheep of the group in the points of view of Dave and/or Dirk respectively. The story will follow the movie almost exactly, a few things may be changed or rearranged to better facilitate the story telling or flow or logic. Each chapter will be named for the song or songs it regards in terms of the soundtrack, so you may want to listen to the corresponding piece while reading.

{ /works/1546622/chapters/3276059} Check it on AO3 for the addition of Twin-Siren (On Tumblr)'s art in the work.

Let me know what you think, tips, criticism, and predictions in the comment section! Thank you for reading, and my next chapters will be longer. No worries 6w6


	2. Dirk And Dave (Part 1)

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Under the glow of the last fading morning stars and Northern lights that danced across the dark solstice sky, our story finds its day began as most days had, however, an anticipation, an importance, lingered in the cold mountain air. Just outside of the castle Skaia, a storm raged on, battering the walls and their silent vigil of the land, with ferocious wind and snow. Through the windows, a glimpse of the fjord, with its proud ships rocking like mere play things of a child, sent a reverberating chill to all those who gazed upon it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Memories, long since ignored and written off, of a prophecy, foretelling the eternal rule of one whose very heart would be colder than the winter they were yet to bring, awoke in the backs of the minds of those in the kingdom convinced in its future veracity. And with these memories came an under tone of creeping fear would, of course, lay dormant for quite some time to come, but it was to remain there, always lurking with its cold hand perched on their shoulders, as it always had in a way. It would be their adversary, forever dwelling deep in the recesses of their perception of self. Watching. Waiting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As the storm ravaged the land with its wintry embrace, the inside of the castle seemed oblivious of the forces of nature and their foreboding message. In fact, the whole place seemed to rush around, anticipation heavy in the warm atmosphere. The staff of the castle flitted to and fro, chattering quietly among themselves about the day. For you see, this was no ordinary day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh excuse me dear!" A fair, portly little maid called as she wove through the lively halls, her arms full. She wore a kind and determined look that seemed practically standard for those in the castle staff. Yet, there was a vague importance to her task, something that seemed to set her apart from the rest and establish an authority, as if the trust placed in her was manifested into something that had infused itself in her very being./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Finding her way up the left-most staircase, she followed carefully the marble spiral path laid in centuries past by steady and loyal hands. Portraits of benevolent rulers, of conquests won, and comrades lost, their faces eternally preserved behind gilded frames rose and fell as she steadily ascended the seemingly never-ending steps. With each step, a hopeful nostalgia surfaced, as evident by her unwavering rose coloured smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Her feet produced a very soft echoing against the hardwood and stone she trended upon burst into life with each step she took. It was as if she was spring incarnated into a simple woman whose smile made the flowers bloom and exuded nothing but comfort and warmth. The spritely raven haired woman continued her journey through the rich, lavish hallways embellished with fine art and trimmed with golden splendor that on any other occasion she would stop to admire or perhaps speak with some of the others waiting around and chatting quietly. Instead, she dismissed and moved past them gracefully, ducking under and in between bodies or plant vases that almost seemed to spring to life the moment she past./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Golly she was getting excited, and nearly forgot to apologize to the tall men moving the cake she ducked under to traverse the hall. Making sure she did so, she turned and offered a quick apology before carrying on, leaving the two to look at each other and shrug at the occurrence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As soon as the woman's sky blue flat shoes that matched her bright eyes found themselves atop intricate, purple and gold tapestry-like carpet, she knew she was entering the beginning of the most regal wing of the castle. She smoothed her dress as much as one could with such an assortment of materials in her arms. Her dress resembled a warm, flowering sky, adding to her over all cheerful appearance. The cheerful countenance she bore brought a light into the depths of the hall, otherwise lacking a sort of light. The only light sources were were the crystal-lit, chandelier like fixtures mounted proudly upon the walls and strewn in the rafters, displaying their elegance in their mystic violet glow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The further into the hall, the more intricate the tapestries upon the wall became. Naturally, they followed the pattern of the history of Skaia and its union of the land under the moon and sun, of dark and light, of prosperity and disparity. The very nature of the kingdom, or so it seemed, was a sort of contraction teetering in an eternal delicate balance, ever threatening to go either way. Which is to say, it remained in a constant neutrality, awaiting a ruler of fable to either bring it to the light or plunge it into the dark, or so the threads foretold./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; width: 99.453125px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Your future is bleak/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Your land shall be cursed /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"With unending winter /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"With blasts of cold will come dark art /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And a ruler /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"With a frozen heart /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Then all will perish in snow and ice /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice"/span/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; width: 99.453125px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The prophecy found itself scribed in indecipherable movements of thread with no clear diction, a wordless forewarning expressed in the thoughtful musings amid bleak ancient expressions. The origin of the tapestry in question was a mystery to all but a few; the chosen scribes and pages among the elders who oh so seldomly ventured to speak anything but that which was entirely necessary, or so they claimed. There were rumors (there were always rumors) that the seer among the mysterious trolls had seen a glimpse, in a vision long since faded into obscurity, and that the very object itself had been produced at his hand that moment. Though, none really relied upon the pariah's words, as many doubted his very existence. Still, it was still plausible, in a way. Dubious to some, but still plausible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The woman paid no attention to the foreboding shadowy imagery on the final proverbial curtain, as she usually would have. There was something ironic about the apparent complacency she bore towards it in that moment, but she had far more important things to concern herself with- namely, the task that had her flitting around the illuminated halls. Slowing down just a tad, so as not to run into anyone in this area, the raven-haired woman slowly approached a large door, embellished by a golden sun and violet moon centric scene. With no time to ponder the delicate balance represented by the imagery, again, she reached for the handles. The feel of the cold metal chilled her hands, but she did not falter in pulling the massive, gothic doors towards her to open them. As she stepped into the room, she was struck with a feeling of reverence for the scene in front of her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Amid a small band of servants, like herself, the woman spotted a very anxious looking blonde man, pacing very small lines of the room. It was almost as soon as she walked in that her bright voice broke through the whispered concern that lingered in the room like a fog./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""For heaven's sake, your majesty, quit your pacing, please!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"In a quick turn of perfectly styled golden fringe, the raven haired woman was met with a rather surprised, regal face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sorry for the MONTHS long wait here... I wanted to tackle all of the princes' past in this chapter, but I decided for the sake of time that breaking it into segments would be more efficient and timely. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Take a guess who the maid is! The next few chapters will be mostly backstory and such but I hope to write them and start getting back to this again. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Apologies all around, but as always, thanks for reading! br /Recommended track for reading: 'Vuelie' or 'Elsa and Anna'/p 


End file.
